Goshenia
Goshenia is a hot, dry country in southern Llya. Distant from many other lands, Goshenia was almost unknown to the rest of the world until around 1CE, when it was attacked by Agmarine raiders. Goshenia remained secluded for many years, but more recently has began to open up to outsiders. History Ancient History Around the time of the arcanic crisis, Goshenia was attacked by Agmarines, who were driven to become raiders by the loss of their primary source of income, hunting seamonsters. However, when their leader married the then queen of Goshenia, the raids ceased and the Agmarines were welcomed and given work. Another ethnic group was formed because of this, the Marine Goshenians. Silk and Sword During the events of Silk and Sword, Goshenia is still largely an isolated country. Whilst self sufficient and seemingly thriving, the gap between the rich and the poor has widened, and many people have turned to crime. The present queen is Sylvie Adela Hydrani. Recent History During the time of The Back o' Beyond, The Hydra's Spring, and possibly even Sépulcre itself have become mostly forgotten. Goshenia itself is still going strong however, and one of the pirates in Captain Colton's crew is Goshenian. Another, Twigs, is of partial Goshenian descent. Goshenia and The Hydra's Spring are the main destination of The Back o' Beyond. Government and Politics Power Structure Goshenia is traditionally ruled by a queen, who shares power with a council of high ranking individuals including aristocracy, regional governors, and millitary leaders. By the time of Queen Sylvie Althaya, the queen's power had become severely diminished. However, she managed to sieze back power to become an almost absolute monarch. Each city, town or significant area of Goshenia has a governor, whose job it is to rule their territory in the queen's name. Similar to the monarchy, the position is inherited, typically by the eldest daughter in the family, or failing that, the eldest son. Goshenia is a very classist society, with Noble Goshenians at the top of the heirarchy, commonors at the bottom, and Marine Goshenians filling a variety of roles in the middle. Whilst some Marines are respected enough to sit at the queen's council, marry nobility, or even into the royal family itself in the past, others live in just as much poverty as the majority of the population. Most fall somewhere between the two extremes, forming a kind of middle class. Military The Goshenian millitray is overseen by experienced generals. The main purpose of the millitary is to deal with any unrest that may occur in the country from time to time, and to defend from potential invaders. There are also city guards, who act as law enforcers. City guards usually carry spears, whilst swords are also common among the general millitary. Armour is made of bronze and leather. Economy The currency of Goshenia is the Penna. Each town has a kind of shopping/business district located near the homes of the priveleged. For much of its history, Goshenia engaged in little, if any international trade, as the country is not a keen seafaring one and preferred to remain seperate and independant from the rest of the world. Society and Culture As a matriarchal society, names and positions of power are typically inherited through the female line. During marriage, a husband would typically take his wife's last name, but there are exceptions to this based on multiple factors, such as non-heterosexual marriage, and a lack of a last name to pass on. A woman may also choose to take her husbands name instead, if she prefers. Goshenia is extremely tolerant towards queer people. Same-sex marriage is legal and unremarkable, and transgender and gender nonconforming people are also fully accepted. Adopted children are usually considered to be equally as valid as biological children by law. However, biological heredity is considered more important among the higher classes. Geography and Climate Goshenia is a Llyan country south of Llya and Daima, bordered by the ocean on all sides. Thousands of years ago, it was connected to the mainland by a land bridge, over which the first inhabitants and later, the first humans crossed over. It is located on the equator, and as a result, is hot all year round. Because of this, much of the land is unsuitible for farming and the majority of settlements can be found either on the coast, or next to the main river, which leads from the mountains in the north, through the capital city, Sépulcre, to meet its conclusion at the coastal town of Isna. Locations Isna Isna is a coastal town in the south of Goshenia, and one of the country's few ports. It consists of several 'rings,' with the wealthy living at the top, and the poorest people at the bottom. The main Goshenian river reaches its conclusion in Isna. Sépulcre The captial of Goshenia since ancient times, Sépulcre is one of the largest and most opulent cities. The Goshenian Royal Palace and The Hydra's Spring can both be found there, and the main river passes through the middle of the city. The Hydra's Spring The Hydra's spring is a body of water said to have exceptional healing powers. It is located in Sépulcre, and was formerly owned by the Goshenian royal family. Known Residents Royalty, Servants and Associates * Queen Sylvie Althaya Hydrani * Nanette Hydrani * Celine * Unknown Royal Children Jehan's Gang * Jehan Sayeni * Eshya Sayeni * Mesne Vervelo * Knives * Alain * Kehlua * Unknown Gang Member Other Residents of Goshenia * Genevieve * Anton Valesci * Madame Lisette Trivia * The fashions and architecture of Goshenia were inspired by Ancient Greece. ** Other inspirations include France, Ancient Egypt and Kenya. * All Goshenians are of magical descent, and are the only known humans to be. However, they are not magical themselves. Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Goshenia Category:Silk and Sword Category:The Back o' Beyond Category:Llya